1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulating film pattern, a method for manufacturing the insulating film pattern, and a method for manufacturing a thin film transistor substrate using the insulating film pattern. More particularly, the present invention relates to an insulating film pattern that may improve the productivity and simplify the manufacturing of a thin film transistor, a method for manufacturing the insulating film pattern, and a method for manufacturing a thin film transistor substrate using the insulating film pattern.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a display apparatus is used to display images by changing data from an electrical format into images visible to human eyes. A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one type of display apparatus and displays images using optical characteristics of liquid crystals.
In detail, the LCD includes an LCD panel that displays images and a backlight assembly that provides light to the LCD panel. The LCD panel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, an opposite substrate facing the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate.
The TFT substrate includes pixels serving as a basic unit to display the image, and each pixel has a TFT to turn a pixel voltage on and off, and a pixel electrode. The pixel electrode is connected to a drain electrode of the TFT, and receives the pixel voltage from the TFT.
The TFT substrate has a multilayer structure including thin films, so the TFT substrate is generally formed by patterning the thin films through a photolithography process using expensive masks, so that the process time and manufacturing cost are greater than desired.